New Life
by BeeGirlDaLuver
Summary: Abby and Alex have to face the new three years at.. Cross Academy.


Alex is a 16 year old and loves computers and video games. Her sister Abby and her go to Cross Academy and take night class. Alex loves to write stories with Abby. Alex loves the color red and loves to eat sushi and favorite music is anything but rap. She hates people who act Aido. and rich and snobby people just like Abby.

Abby Is 16 years old and loves to sing and act and dance. Her and Sister Alex now go to Cross Academy and both take Night classes. Abby favorite food is Cake and Meat. Favorite Color is Blue and Favorite Music is Pop Music. Also, her and her sister write stories together. She hates People who are retarded and have no common sense. Also, she hates rich and snobby people.

##############################################################################

One day, Abby was sitting on a bench outside of Creek Waters High. Alex then walks up to Abby and sits next to her. The headmaster of their favorite school Cross Academy walks up to them. "Hey you two can I talk to you for a minute?" The man asked. "Sure.." Abby and Alex both said that the same exact time. They follow him into the school.

They sat in the Principal's office."'So, Ladies i want to ask you something.. would you like to go to my school Cross Academy?" The man in robes asked. "Ummmm give us a minute to think about that." Alex said as Abby and her got up. "So should we go?" Alex whispered to Abby. "I guess." Abby said. "Okay will go." Alex said. "Great i will pick you two up in the morning eight am sharp here okay?" The man said sternly. "Sweet!" Abby called. Alex and Abby left and went back to their house.

Alex and Abby started packing for their new next 3 years at Cross Academy. "I can't wait to go!" Alex said happy. "Yeah me too!" Abby said trying to shove her clothes into a bag and so was Alex. So, the next day Abby and Alex arrived at the Principal's Office at 7:59 Am. "Good you two made it." The man said. "Yeah before our bags broke." Abby said trying to make a man laughed and said " My Name Is Headmaster Cross and You Ladies?" "Abby and Alex" Abby blurted out.

"Wow Abby." Alex said smirking. "Be quiet!" Abby said trying to hold back a three of them when inside the car and drove off to go to Alex and Abby's new future.. Cross Academy. Alex and Abby talked a bit to make the trip seem faster, while the headmaster tells them about the school. The dorms, the Discipline Committee, and the dorm president. Also, he says that there are going people like his daughter Yuuki that are going to helping them learn about the school and what to do and not to do.

Once they reach the school which was like a hour trip. The Headmaster shows them their room. Two beds, windows, and a closet. Abby claims her bed by flopping on it. "Well everything seems to be great." Alex said sitting on her bed. "Yeah so far." Abby said looking out the window. "Are you getting home sick Abby?" Alex asked. "NO SHUT UP!" Abby shouted at her. "Okay sorry." Alex said looking away. Abby pulled her computer out of her bag and looked up and watched some Smosh Games videos. Alex took out her computer and started to get on a story ideas while she heard her sister laughing her ass off. Abby was laughing so hard she almost fell off her very comfortable bed.

Alex soon got bored and then went to sleep. Abby almost fell asleep for laughing to hard. Alex then wakes up. "Abby go to sleep damn it!" Alex said as she went back to sleep. Abby fell asleep like a charm listening to Vocaloid music. She also was dreaming about Abby and Alex's new life her at Cross Academy and the friends, classes and crap tons of homework she will have to do. Once they get up they explored the campus. They then run into Yuuki " Oh hi! I'm Yuuki the headmaster's daughter! Im really happy you guys are here!" Yuuki Said Joyfully. "Hi Im Abby and this is Alex." Abby said.

"Well, Welcome to Cross Academy!" Yuuki said cheerfully. Then Zero comes up from behind her. "Hey Yuki what's up. Who are these two?" He asked not in a good mood. "These two are Abby and Alex. There new here." Yuuki said. "That's cool hey Abby do you want me to show you around the night hall?" Zero asked Abby. " That would be awesome!" Abby said excited. Zero and Abby walk off and talk about where they came from. "Well I'm bored." Alex said. "Why don't I show you around?" Yuuki suggested. "Sure." Alex said as they walked off to somewhere.

After the whole tour they went back to their room tired as hell. Zero and Abby were still talking about the things about them. "So Abby are you a Vampire?" Zero asked. " Um no… i want to be but.. you know" Abby said. " Do you want to be one now?" Zero asked. "YESS!" Abby shouted. "First, you have to meet Kaname at class tomorrow okay?" Zero said to her. "Okay." Abby said. Before Zero left he kissed Abby on the cheek. "Bye.." Abby said shocked. Then, Abby screamed with happiness and skipped off to her dorm.

Alex was on the roof of the Night dorm. She just sat there doing nothing of the sort. Then, Kaname comes up and asks her name. "Alex im new here" She said. "Well.. i guess i will see you tomorrow bye." Kaname said and then went down the ladder. That was awkward she thought. She went back into her room and see's Abby going crazy. She slaps her across the face to make her stop. "Okay what the hell happened?" Alex asked. "NOTHING." Abby said as she plopped onto bed. She sighs. "I'll get it out of you sometime." Alex said climbing into bed. Abby dreamed about her and Zero together and becoming his… Girlfriend.. Alex was the first one to wake up.

She noticed Abby was still asleep. She sighs and slap her across the face to wake her up. "Damn it Abby what am I going to do with you, we have class." Alex said putting on her shoes. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET UP I'M LAAZY!" Then Abby remember what Zero told her. "NEVER MIND I'M GOOD!" Then Abby popped out of bed and slipped on her shoes and clothes and walked about to the night class.

Once they entered the room Abby looked around for Zero while Alex leaned against the wall doing nothing but keeping her eyes , Aido walked up to Alex. "Hey Girl what's your name?" Aido said. Then, Alex pushed Aido out of the way and sat in her seat. "Alex and fuck off." She said not looking at him. Then, class started, the day was long but they learned a lot about vampires and stuff. Abby was still looking for Zero after class. She saw Zero walking down the sidewalk and she ran over and hugged him. " Oh. Hi there Abby." Zero said. "So.. what about last night?" Abby asked. " I felt the urge just to kiss you i feel like we were meant to be." Zero said. "Same" Then, Zero slowly when to kiss Abby and Abby did the same. They kissed and it's felt like magic.

Alex was in her room on her laptop watching videos. She got bored and went outside. She started to walk in the park. She knew she heard someone. "Alex! ALEXXX!" A voice called. "Abby?" Alex screamed. Abby ran up to Alex and said. "Me and Zero...KISSED!" "woaah what!?" Alex said. "Is that why you wouldn't tell me earlier?" She asked. "MAYBE!" Abby then wanders off to somewhere. Alex sighs. "Will she ever act normal." Alex said. "She will change sometime." Then, out of nowhere Kaname walks up to Alex, sits next to her then moves out closer to her. "So, I think..Well i have only talk to you twice but.. *Sigh* I like you.. not like.. love.." Kaname said passionately. "Really? I think.. i'm maybe head over heels.. did i say that out loud? sorry.." Alex said awkwardly and blushing heavily.

Kaname was closer and closer to her face and then.. Aido walks and sees Kaname and Alex kissing on the bench. Aido sighs and walks down the sidewalk of shame. "That.. I have homework.. bye Kaname" Alex said before she left she gave a quick kiss to kaname and then walked with passion to her dorm.


End file.
